


Woman Like Me

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Mixes [11]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Multi, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightlyI broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeveMy momma always said "Girl, you're trouble" andAnd now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like meAnd every time we touch, boy you make me feel weakI can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweetSpending every night under covers andStill I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me





	Woman Like Me

“I always say what I'm feeling  
I was born without a zip on my mouth  
Sometimes I don't even mean it  
It takes a little while to figure me out” 

Mary had never been one for sentiment. Flowery language and displays of emotion did not appeal to her in the slightest; she preferred to keep her cards close to her chest. Mary despised the way that Edith had simpered over Patrick while he was alive and she hated the way that she’d thrown herself at that awful man pretending to be him. Mary supposed it was because he was the only one who took an interest in her, even if that was only to steal their fortune.   
“Edith, dear, please eat something. Your father tells me that you didn’t eat anything at breakfast and now you’re not eating lunch either.” Cora laid a hand on her daughter’s. Edith, who had been motionless at the table, now dried her eyes on the back of her hand.   
“We sent him away. He was our cousin, how could we have done that?”   
Mary rolled her eyes.   
“Oh stop making such a fuss. He wasn’t our family and we didn’t send him away. He ran away when he realised that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted from us.”   
“Stop saying that. All he wanted from us was to be accepted back into his family.”   
“All he wanted was to help himself to Mama’s money. All he needed was someone gullible and desperate enough to fall for his story and help him get his grubby hands on it.” Mary replied icily.   
“Mary!” Cora cried and even Robert looked alarmed.   
Edith got up from the table and fled the room, sobbing into her hands. Mary sat back in her chair and sipped her champagne, indifferent to Edith’s anguish.   
“You shouldn’t talk to her like that, she’s suffered enough as it is.” Cora reprimanded her, but Mary was unmoved.   
“It’s not my fault she was taken in by a conman, and Patrick was engaged to me, not Edith, so what difference does it make to her?”   
Cora was about to reply, when there was a knock at the door and Carson came in.   
“Miss Swire here to see you.”   
Lavinia came in behind him, wearing a teal coat that made her pale skin glow and her hair seem even more red. The colour made her eyes pop dramatically and, as they came to rest on Mary, they sparkled. The family stood up to greet her. Mary held her hand out.   
“Miss Swire, how nice to see you.” 

“I like my coffee with two sugars in it  
High heels and my jewellery drippin'  
Drink and I get all fired up  
Insecure but I'm working with it  
Many things that I could get rid of  
Ain't about to give it up” 

Mary and Lavinia ended up spending the afternoon together. They spoke as they walked around the gardens, though they avoided the subject of Matthew. Lavinia put her arm through Mary’s and she felt herself heat up, despite the cold January day. Mary felt different when she was with Lavinia, when she was with her family, she knew she could be cold, waspish and even spiteful, but she found that she didn’t need to do these things when she was with Lavinia, Mary found that she could be vulnerable with her in ways that she couldn’t with anyone else. Lavinia understood her. It started to get dark, so they went back inside and had a warming drink in the Library. Mary took her coat off and straightened her necklace.   
“Well, my toes are well and truly numb now.” Mary said, smiling as she massaged her feet, trying to get warm. Lavinia laughed.   
“Yes, it was rather cold. I’m sorry to have kept you outside for as long as I did.”   
“That’s alright, I’ll ask Anna to bring a blanket.”   
Mary rang the bell, then sipped her tea. A moment later, Anna came in.   
“You rang, M’lady?”   
“Yes, Anna, can you fetch a blanket for Miss Swire?”   
“Yes, M’Lady.” Anna curtseyed and left the room. Lavinia smiled at Mary and, when Anna had left the room, Lavinia took her coat off, revealing a turquoise dress, with silver trim which lined her neckline and ran down in a V shape towards her collarbones. As Mary’s eyes travelled downwards, they came to rest on the stiffened peaks standing out on Lavinia’s chest. Mary’s heart raced and she felt a tingling further down. She barely had time to dwell on it, before Anna came back in, carrying a blanket.   
“You asked for a blanket, M’Lady?”   
“Ah, yes, thank you, Anna.” Mary took the blanket and smiled. Anna bowed her head and left the room. Mary wrapped the blanket around Lavinia and Lavinia pulled it tight around her, before she sat down on the sofa. She glanced at Mary.   
“You can share the blanket, if you like, I know you’re cold too.”   
“That’s very generous of you. Thank you.” 

Lavinia shuffled up next to Mary and leaned in closer, wrapping the blanket around them both. Mary snuggled in, feeling the slight warmth from Lavinia. She turned her head and her face was inches from Mary’s. Mary saw a faint blush creeping up here cheeks.   
“Do you ever regret it?”   
“Regret what?”   
“That you have to get married. That you can’t just live freely. Be who you want. Love whoever you want to.”   
Mary stared.   
“I…” Mary’s voice croaked. “I don’t know what you…”   
Lavinia leaned in and her soft lips met Mary’s. 

“I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly  
I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve  
My momma always said "Girl, you're trouble" and  
And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me” 

Lavinia’s kiss lingered on Mary’s mind throughout dinner. She felt distracted. She neither asked Sybil about the hospital, nor was she rude to Edith, all she could think about was Lavinia. Matthew had joined them for dinner and he sat between Lavinia and Sybil. She saw Matthew kiss Lavinia’s hand and she knew she should feel jealous of Lavinia, but, as Lavinia’s eyes met hers, she found she could only feel jealous of Matthew. He was able to kiss Lavinia in public without fear of his family’s reaction and Mary envied him. What a strange turn of events. Lavinia continued to hold Mary’s gaze as Matthew turned to speak to Sybil next to him. As they chatted animatedly about the hospital, Lavinia touched her hair and then looked away shyly. Mary wondered if Lavinia would still feel something for her if she knew what Mary was really like. How Mary had bedded Pamuk. How she used Evelyn Napier whenever she felt like it. How cruel she was to Edith, even if Edith did deserve it for being Edith. Mary wondered if Lavinia knew how Mary had toyed with Matthew’s heart, how she had broken it because she was too vain and shallow to marry beneath her. She cared too much for the trappings of upper class life. She valued her position more than his love. Now she would take Lavinia from him. 

Cora was still fussing over Edith. The pathetic thing had dragged herself down to dinner and their mother was trying to persuade her to eat something. Mary rolled her eyes and Cora gave her a look. Mary was on the point of saying that Edith could stand to eat a bit less, but, upon catching Lavinia’s gaze, she found the acidic remark dying in her throat. 

Mary had never been good at being happy for other people. She was jealous by nature. She hated other people being happy when she wasn’t. She resented their joy. Mary wondered if Lavinia knew that she had started to resent Matthew’s happiness with her as he sat next to Lavinia, blissfully unaware that Mary had her eye on his fiancee. Lavinia smiled at her and Mary felt like the only thing that mattered was that Lavinia never looked away. 

“And every time we touch, boy you make me feel weak  
I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet  
Spending every night under covers and  
Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me 

Woman like me, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me” 

After dinner, the ladies retired to the Drawing Room. Mary watched Lavinia talking to Sybil about how much she respected what she was doing and how she wanted to help. Mary’s mind took a thrilling turn as she thought of Lavinia in a nurse’s uniform and she suddenly felt very hot. She decided to take some air. 

Mary had been outside for about ten minutes when she heard movement from behind her. She turned to see Lavinia walking towards her, pulling her shawl tight around her.   
“Hot in there, isn’t it?” She asked, smiling.   
“Well it’s much cooler out here.” Mary replied. Lavinia laughed.   
“Yes, I suppose it it.”   
They stood in silence for a moment, the cold winter’s night was beginning to make Mary’s face sting. Next to her, Lavinia shivered.   
“Why don’t you go back inside?”   
“I wanted to be out here with you.”   
“Goodness. Well, your company is a pleasure, but I can’t let you get too cold. You’ll catch a chill.”   
Mary moved closer, putting her arm around Lavinia’s waist. She nuzzled Lavinia’s neck and kissed her shoulder, loving the way Lavinia’s eyes drifted closed and her head tilted onto Mary’s shoulder.   
“We shouldn’t.” Lavinia breathes half-heartedly. “If somebody comes out, or if they see us…”   
The words had barely left her lips, when the door opened. Mary quickly pulled her head back.   
“The gentlemen have returned, M’Lady.”   
“Thank you, Carson.” Mary replied, cursing her infernal family. 

About another hour later, Mary couldn’t take any more, she bade everyone goodnight, casting one last look at Lavinia’s angelic face, before she retired upstairs to her room. Once there, she allowed Anna to undress her and when she had left, Mary got into bed. Alone at last. 

Mary had been feeling uncomfortably hot all day, despite the chilly day and her mind was full of images of Lavinia, of her creamy, pale skin and flowing red hair. Mary’s hand slid beneath her slip. She pictured how Lavinia would look on Mary’s bed, undressed and laid out like a blossoming lily, while Mary explored every inch of her body with her hands and lips, cupping her breasts and teasing her sensitive skin, before her hands wandered lower. Mary started to shudder and writhe and she imagined doing what she was doing now to Lavinia, she imagined Lavinia’s face, contorted with pleasure and she imagined Lavinia crying out as she felt her own excitement claim her. Mary lay panting in a bed that suddenly felt very empty. 

“And baby, just be mine for the weekend  
We can get a takeaway and sit on the couch  
Or we could just go out for the evening  
Hopefully end up with you kissing my mouth, eh eh” 

Mary sat beside Lavinia at breakfast. Though Mary was pleased to be next to her, it was a lot easier to talk to her and have the excuse to look at her constantly, she was more aware of her family’s presence than she would usually be. Mary was paranoid, what if her family suspected something? Mary shook herself. Papa was too engrossed in his newspaper to notice anything, Matthew was busy brooding about his injuries, Sybil was in a hurry, her mind already on her duties, Mama didn’t take breakfast with them and Edith, well, enough said. Mary smirked into her coffee. No, she was quite sure she would escape detection. As she replaced her coffee and let her hand fall to her side, she felt Lavinia’s fingers slide gently against hers. Mary froze. Lavinia laced their fingers together under the table and Mary felt herself blush, her pulse racing next to Lavinia’s delicate hand.   
“Mary, darling? Are you quite well?”   
“Y-yes, Papa.” Mary stammered, suddenly very hot.   
“Are you sure? You don’t have to come riding with us if you’re not feeling up to it.”   
Mary cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure.   
“I assure you, I’m quite alright. I’m looking forward to riding again now this beastly war is over. “Won’t you join us, Lavinia?”   
Lavinia pulled her hand away.   
“I’m afraid I have no riding clothes.” Lavinia replied.   
“Oh, well that’s alright, I can lean you some of mine.” Mary suggested, smiling.   
“That would be most kind of you, Lady Mary.” Lavinia replied, returning her smile. 

“You got them blue jeans with a rip up in them  
My hair with your fingers in it  
Love it when you turn me on  
'Yoncé with a little bit of  
"Love Drunk" in the middle with it  
Get down to our favourite song” 

“I’m so sorry about your riding breeches, Lady Mary.” Lavinia says for the third time since they’d got back, as Mary helped her to her room. Having never grown up with horses, Lavinia was not a confident rider and the horse had known that from the hesitant way that Lavinia had approached her. Mary rode close by, so as to reassure them both, but Camilla had pulled away, throwing Lavinia into the bushes and run back towards the stables. Mary had got down to help Lavinia, who was laying between the bush and a fence, she wasn’t hurt, but her breeches had caught on the fence and torn across the knee. Lavinia had been trembling and apologetic, but Mary had assured her it was alright, before she helped Lavinia onto her own horse and they rode back to Downton Abbey together, Lavinia’s arms wrapped around Mary’s waist. 

“That’s quite alright, Lavinia, darling.” Mary replied absently. Mary had found the ride home very distracting. Lavinia had clung on to her, her arms just below Mary’s chest, her body flush against Mary’s back and, every so often, her chin would rest across Mary’s shoulder and Mary would feel her warm breath against her cheek and smell her gentle, floral perfume. 

Lavinia took off the riding coat and spoiled breeches and Mary found herself transfixed, watching the way that Lavinia moved as she shed her clothes, revealing ivory undergarments that complimented her skin, seeming to make her glow. Lavinia looked up and saw Mary looking. She reached up and unclasped her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders in a luxurious Venetian wave. Mary’s breathing was heavy. Lavinia smiled, holding her hand out to Mary, who took it and allowed Lavinia to pull her down with her onto the bed, where they kissed passionately. Lavinia’s fingers running through Mary’s hair and Mary’s hands working at the clasp of Lavinia’s underdress. 

“I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly  
I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve  
My momma always said "Girl, you're trouble" and  
And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me” 

Lavinia undid the buttons of Mary’s coat and Mary shrugged it off, letting it fall on the floor beside the bed. Lavinia liberated Mary from her blouse and Mary freed Lavinia of her underdress and she stared, open mouthed at the wondrous form of her lover. “Oh, Lavinia, my darling, you are beautiful.”   
Lavinia giggled softly.   
“Thank you, my dear.”   
Mary reached forwards and cupped one of Lavinia’s breasts, the milky white skin was so soft but, as Mary fondled her gently, she felt the rosey flesh of Lavinia’s nipple beginning to harden. Mary gasped.   
“Stop teasing me, darling.”   
Lavinia reached down and traced her fingers across the underside of Mary’s breeches and Mary felt an electric spasm of pleasure which made her whine with want. Lavinia laughed and Mary tore off her breeches and threw off her underdress so that she was now as naked as Lavinia. She leaned forwards and their lips met again, Mary rolled on top of Lavinia, kissing down her neck, towards her collar bones. Lavinia hummed and Mary’s lips continued to caress her body, Mary focussed her attentions on Lavinia’s breasts, as she experimented, Lavinia began to writhe and moan quietly. Mary felt her own arousal building. She traced further down with her fingers and, when she made contact with Lavinia’s womanhood, Lavinia’s back arched. As Mary touched and caressed Lavinia, Lavinia spasmed, covering her mouth to silence a scream of pleasure, before she stilled, gasping. 

Mary pulled back, expecting Lavinia to be tired, but Lavinia rolled on top of Mary and kissed her, with renewed passion. Mary moaned as Lavinia’s lips moved down to her neck, her left hand coming to tease Mary’s bosom, her right moving to stroke her further down. Mary gasped and panted. Lavinia’s mouth pressed against her pulse point at the exact moment she twisted her fingers and Mary felt waves of pleasure crash over her. 

“And every time we touch, boy you make me feel weak  
I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet  
Spending every night under covers and  
Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me” 

Mary expected to feel sated, but all she felt was hungry for more. She felt a mounting need and Lavinia’s continuing ministrations were bringing her closer to fulfilment. Lavinia’s lips moved down and she explored more of Mary’s body, Mary felt sensitive, yet desperate for it to never end. Lavinia was a wonder in ivory and rose gold and as she journeyed lower, she worked miracles. Mary suddenly bit down on her lip to stop herself screaming as Lavinia’s lips reached her most sensitive place, Mary felt an explosion of pleasure that was almost too intense. Mary saw stars and, as she gave a softy cry, she hoped that nobody outside had heard her. Lavinia pulled back and Mary panted, she then claimed Lavinia’s lips in a kiss that took what was left of her composure. 

Mary had to return the favour, make Lavinia feel something of the pleasure she just had. As Lavinia returned to Mary’s side, Mary kissed her tenderly, before pulling away and shuffling down the bed. Lavinia looked at her curiously, before Mary leaned in, kissing Lavinia as intimately Lavinia had kissed her. Lavinia’s head fell back onto the pillow and she mewled, writhing and squirming as she felt her excitement building, then she gave a strained moan as her pleasure claimed her. 

They lay together, panting as time seemed to stand still around them. Eventually, Mary spoke.   
“Well… That was… An experience.”   
Lavinia giggled softly next to her.   
“It was more than an experience. It was wonderful.”   
Mary held Lavinia and they kissed again. 

“Woman like me, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like, like a woman like me  
La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me”


End file.
